


Light Reading

by IambicKentameter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, College AU, Drabble, Fluff, Library, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran has had a very long, very exhausting day. All he wants is a little break to the library without being interrupted or spoken to. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the eternally radiant viole for suggesting this!! Seeing your comment gave me a rush of inspiration, and I had to write something in that very instant.

Today was not Bran’s best day. First, he was woken up at the ass crack of dawn by Summer, who needed to pee (Not his fault, he is a dog and can’t operate a toilet, Bran understood.) and practically dragged Bran out of bed by his teeth to go outside. 

Secondly, he’d missed the bus that was supposed to take him all the way up the hill to his history class, (It was nearly impossible to wheel himself up that steep of an incline, as it was so taxing on his poor noodly arms) and professor Luwin was on of the most unforgiving teachers when it came to tardiness.

Thirdly, the library was nine stories high and only had one working elevator, which was usually just dandy, but the girls who chose to ride up with him to the fifth floor were obviously cat people and didn’t take kindly to the fact that Summer had to ride with them.

Also, it was raining. Hard.

So when Brandon Stark rolled out onto the fifth floor in search of some ‘light reading’ in the Queer History section, his big dumb dog trailing after him, soaking wet and with dark circles under his eyes, he was, needless to say, not in the best of moods.

This mood was only darkened when he realized that he’d already read all of the books on the shelf from his eye-level and down, as well as most of the ones on the shelf above, which was just-barely within reach.

“Shit…” He mumbled to himself, glaring at the top shelf, which was entirely too far up for him to reach. “Summer,” The dog perked up his ears at the mention of his name. “You’re quite large, can you get up there for me? Pull down anything you like, just get me  _ something.” _

Someone from the edge of the stacks cleared their throat. “I think paw prints on the shelves would be frowned upon. Sorry.”

Bran’s head snapped around to squint at the boy, one seemingly his age, maybe a bit older, with dirty blond hair and skin that was a touch too pale. He wore glasses, same as Bran, but his were thinner, with a subtler frame. “Who are you?”

“Jojen Reed, library assistant.” He said it a bit too formally. “I can help you reach a book. Which one did you want?”

“Just… any history book, really.” Bran glanced away, embarrassed by his own brusqueness before. “I’ve read most of them in this section, but there’s always more to read.”

Jojen reached up, exposing a bit of skin by his hipbone when his shirt rode up; just at Bran’s eye level too. 

Bran swallowed. The cute librarian trope was always his weak spot, and this kid was  _ killing  _ it. 

“What do you need this book for anyway? It’s not a textbook, and you’re not in the Queer History class, I should know, there’s only one and I’m taking it. Never seen you before.” The boy said, very quickly and sharply, as if he were intentionally enunciating every word so that it didn’t sound too sarcastic (Unsuccessfully). 

Bran blinked, his tired brain trying to catch up. “I… it’s just a bit of light reading.”

Jojen shrugged and handed him one of the newer, plastic wrapped books. “This one’s the one I did my report off of. Oscar Wilde, notorious cockhound.”

Bran couldn’t hold back his chuckle. “Have you ever read the transcription of his court case? Where they ask him if he kissed the boy and he says-”

“-Why, no, no, no, sir, that boy is-”

“-Quite plain!” They said the last bit together, which sent both boys into a furious fit of giggles.

“So, My shift is almost over…” Jojen began after a half beat of silence. “Just five minutes to go, and there’s a coffee house on the first floor, would you want to-”

“Yes.” Bran answered without hesitation. 


End file.
